


La sottile linea rossa

by LaMalefix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMalefix/pseuds/LaMalefix
Summary: Il suo cuore registra il colpo di nuovo con un suono basso e profondo a scavare la cavità toracica. Hanno fatto l'amore. O forse Oikawa potrebbe definirlo solo sesso. Ma c'è stata elettricità tra loro, qualcosa che li legava, e legava le loro mani e i loro cuori mentre i loro corpi si intrecciavano e con una voracità impressionante le loro labbra si perdevano tra loro.





	La sottile linea rossa

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno (o a seconda del periodo in cui stai leggendo questa storia Buonpomeriggio, Buonasera)... forse conveniva più un tanto caro Ciao!(?)  
> Avevo intenzione di pubblicare una benedetta IwaOi da una vita, ma evidentemente il destino (?) ha deciso che il momento giusto era oggi.  
> Non so effettivamente che dire in questi casi, grazie per aver aperto la storia(?), spero di aver reso loro giustizia.  
> Ci vediamo nelle note di chiusura.

 

 

 

 

La stanza è piccola e calda, ai limiti della claustrofobia. Ha calciato già le lenzuola via di dosso, ma fa comunque caldo, un caldo impertinente e appiccicoso. _Giusto_. Da che ricorda, ieri, _lui_ ha mormorato qualcosa riguardo il condizionatore rotto. O forse c'è arrivato da solo. Dalla finestra spalancata entra quest'aria che non è proprio fredda. È ancora buio, ma fa già un caldo bestiale. Si sente il primo treno della giornata in lontananza, che passeggia fuori dalla stazione verso la prossima. E il suono rimbomba tra quelle pareti sottili, come fossero di cartapecora, e si incespica lì dentro come se l'aria stessa fosse diventata gelatina, appicicosa e pervasa dall'odore acre del sudore, di alcolici scadenti e di cucina tradizionale. Ha la bocca impastata, un sapore strano attaccato al palato o forse alla lingua. E prova e riprova, ma non può muoversi così tanto, non può spostarsi o andare a prendere un fortuito bicchiere d'acqua, perché dovrebbe alzarsi da lì e proprio non ne ha la forza.

È come quando si allenava duro, i primissimi tempi, che dopo un po' la stanchezza aveva la maggiore e le gambe diventavano pesanti e inservibili. Gli fa male tutto, ed è un male stranamente piacevole, umido e per nulla avvilente. Le gambe, che normalmente sente perfettamente, soprattutto la destra con quel dolore ormai cronico che irradia dal ginocchio lungo tutte le ossa e tamburella fisso nel cervello attivando i recettori del dolore che l'implorano di fermarsi (e che lui puntualmente ignora), non le sente affatto, talmente pesanti e stanche. Le braccia sono lì, non saprebbe definire dove, di certo attaccate alla spalla, ovvio, ma non sente bene niente se non quel molesto rumore della stazione e di una città troppo popolosa che comincia a prendere vita per la routine mattutina. Ecco, forse l'unica cosa che sente davvero è la sua testa, o forse è il suo cervello che gli chiede pietà, che la smetta con tutti questi pensieri che sta producendo. Ed è strano perché il cervello è l'unica cosa che nel corpo umano a non provare dolore.

Poco lontano da sé, ed è piuttosto combattuto se sia una cosa positiva o negativa, visto il calore che irradia quel corpo, c'è l'amico di una vita. Che dorme. Beato lui. Il viso del tutto rilassato, tanto che quella smorfia di lieve disappunto che gli corruga la fronte, e rende la sua espressione un po' arcigna (e adorabile, a dirla tutta), è completamente sparita. Sembra un bambino. E proprio come un bambino, si è addormentato da un momento all'altro nel bel mezzo di una conversazione.  
Di cosa stavano parlando poi? E con quale coraggio stavano parlando, invece di, ad esempio, cambiare quelle lenzuola umide di sudore (e certi umori che non staremo qui a descrivere nel dettaglio)? Ecco, forse era qualcosa a che vedere col tempo da recuperare, con quel riallacciare i contatti che si erano via via assottigliati fino a ledersi del tutto.

Probabilmente è possibile spezzare il filo rosso del destino e riannodarlo, a un certo punto.

Non che ci abbia mai sperato troppo, Tooru. Vivere a contatto con una persona per quella che a ben vedere potrebbe sembrare un'eternità e poi essere costretti a vedersi attraverso uno schermo, mediati da applicazioni che sì tengono in contatto, ma ti privano al contempo del contatto fisico e naturale, che ti fanno sentire più vicini anche nella lontananza ma sono solo pura e semplice illusione, ha reso a poco a poco la loro situazione instabile. E via via le telefonate o le videochiamate sono diventate sempre più brevi, più esigue e più saltuarie, fino a diventare una pura e semplice rarità, un'eccezione. E quel filo, che legava le loro dita era stato tirato così tanto da spezzarsi. Inevitabile.

Il frastuono di un altro treno che passa costringe lui, Iwa-chan, no, _Iwaizumi_ , a girarsi sull'altro fianco, permettendogli di guadagnare un po' di spazio e rendendogli più agevole l'eventuale fuga verso il frigorifero.

L'appartamento, o meglio la stanza, è in questo exdormitorio universitario, attualmente dismesso e adibito ad abitazioni per privati, studenti e lavoratori. È vicino all'università, a due passi dalla stazione e dai servizi, il che lo rende davvero appetibile. Solo che è davvero fatiscente, le pareti sono sottili, e se uno chiude la porta al primo piano lo sentono perfino quelli del quarto, e i passi sui gradini di legno pesante rimbomano e cigolano per tutta la tromba delle scale. Sembra davvero una trappola mortale, una gabbia, probabilmente restare chiusi in un ascensore con uno che ha mangiato kebab pieno di cipolle potrebbe essere meno claustrofobico di quella stanzucola. Il bagno è minuscolo, grosso quanto la doccia del suo di appartamento, suppergiù (e, a dirla tutta è rimasto parecchio impressionato dal fatto che il bagno sia effettivamente all'interno della stanza e non in comune con tutto il piano), e c'è talmente poco spazio nella camera che bisogna infilare il tavolino nell'armadio per poter stendere due futon (ma tanto alla fine sono rimasti a dormire in uno solo). Però, per quanto sia una specie di incubo quella scatola di scarpe che Iwaizumi chiama appartamento, non c'è effettivamente niente di meglio, perché c'è il suo odore, lì; la sua nuova vita è tra quelle quattro mura sottili.

In qualche maniera, forse perché la sete è talmente tanta da costringere i suoi muscoli a riprendere funzionalità, riesce a rotolare fuori dal materasso e trascinarsi fino al frigorifero. Evidentemente i suoi passi, per quanto abbia cercato di essere il più silenzioso possibile, hanno scricchiolato sotto di lui, così fragorosamente che Iwaizumi mugugna, piano piano, deve averlo svegliato.

Ma c'è ancora silenzio e può prendere due lunghe sorsate da questa bottiglietta d'acqua del konbini all'angolo.

«Ohi, è presto, che ci fai in piedi?» bofonchia, le spalle rivolte a lui e al frigorifero.

«Sete. E fa caldo.» risponde. «Vuoi dell'acqua?».

Porta una mano a grattarsi il collo e poi a strofinarsi la faccia, in un gesto fluido e a suo modo accattivante. «Ngh, no».

_Accattivante, accattivante, accattivante._ Come diamine può essere un gesto tanto irriverente per il suo povero cuore? Devono parlare. Assolutamente. Perché questa situazione, questa nuova, dannatissima situazione rischia di ammazzarlo. Soprattutto perché è quasi tutto solo nella sua testa, perché sicuramente la sera prima resterà un ricordo, indelebile nel tronco dell'encefalo, tra tutte le partite giocate, i meravigliosi ricordi d'infanzia e— _lasciamo perdere_.

«Credo che dovremmo parlare.» mugugna.  E si pente subito di quest'affermazione, dannata linguaccia. Dovrebbe davvero contare fino a dieci prima di parlare. Maledizione.

«Adesso?» brontola. 

_O adesso o mai più_ , gli dice la testa. E questa informazione rimbalza da una sinapsi all'altra sulla scarica elettrica che percorre da strato a strato la sua sostanza cerebrale. «Sì».

Iwaizumi sbuffa. «Posso almeno prendere un caffé prima? O devo anche farmi rimbambire dal tuo continuo ciarlare alle... che saranno? Le cinque del mattino?».

Cinque meno dieci, in realtà. E forse, è effettivamente prestissimo per fare quel discorso che vuole fare. Per parlare di sentimenti che probabilmente resteranno sospesi in un non luogo del suo cuore che dovrà ammutolire per sempre. Pero sciogliere quel nodo che lega i loro due fili strappati.

«Vado a comprare la colazione per tutti e due. Tu rimani qui.» replica sbrigativo, accartocciando la bottiglietta e buttandola nella busta per la plastica legata alla maniglia della porta.

«Mh. Non è che prendi il prossimo treno e te ne vai, vero?» rimbrotta, rivolgendogli un'occhiata eloquente, pure nella penombra di quella stanza esposta a ovest, i suoi occhi sono taglienti, sembrano coltelli che squarciano il silenzio denso e pesante che si è venuto a creare dopo quella domanda, severi.

Sogghigna piano, dissimulando una sicurezza che forse non ha più, o che ha sempre usato come facciata. «Se l'avessi voluto, avrei preso il primo treno di stamattina».

«Mh.» farfuglia Iwaizumi, relativamente soddisfatto da quella risposta, mentre torna a strofinare la guancia contro il cuscino. «Portami un caffé macchiato freddo, non schiumato e una brioche vuota... e prenditi le chiavi che sono sul mobile accanto alla porta».

In tutta fretta, allora, Tooru recupera i suoi vestiti, sparsi qui e là in quella manciata di metri quadrati della stanzucola. Si infila in bagno e proprio non ha neanche il coraggio di guardarsi nello specchio rotondo e sbeccato attaccato dietro la porta. Si sbriga, avrebbe bisogno di una doccia, ma magari, se Iwa- _izumi_ non lo caccerà fuori a pedate dal buco di casa che ha, potrà farla dopo.

Una volta pronto, potendosi permettere null'altro che una versione piuttosto sbrigativa di quel suo solito rituale di di bellezza che lo accompagna dalle medie dovuta allo scarso spazio di manovra e al tempo che forse sente di avere in quella casa, esce in tutta fretta e guadagna la porta. Recupera il mazzo di chiavi e sguscia fuori dal minuscolo appartamento senza fiatare.

 

 

Nel letto, su un fianco, Hajime ha gli occhi spalancati e il cuore che ha tutta l'aria di voler uscire dalla sua cassa toracica e farsi un giro per la stanza.

Sinceramente, avrebbe preferito non permettergli di uscire da quella porta perché sulla strada verso quel konbini all'angolo potrebbe decidere di scappare via, il codardo, e tornarsene da dove è venuto. Ma sembrava abbastanza risoluto, come quando ha la palla in mano, serio e severo (senza contare che ha lasciato lì, dietro la porta il borsone con la divisa della sua squadra e quant'altro, per cui, per lo meno, deve tornare indietro).

Però, probabilmente ha tirato troppo la corda, e probabilmente ha rovinato quel poco che era riuscito a conservare fino ad oggi, o forse ieri, della loro amicizia. Del fantasma della loro amicizia. E di questo devono parlare.

È stato difficile. E dire difficile equivale a un tenero eufemismo. Essere a quattro ore di treno di distanza e con degli impegni non proprio facili da far combaciare, li ha fatti via via allontanare. Si sono persi di vista. Non riuscivano neanche più a sentirsi via Skype, certe volte, a dire la verità era pesante anche solo l'idea di leggere i messaggi che Oikawa gli mandava. Perché Oikawa ci ha sempre provato a restare in contatto e, dal canto suo, Hajime ha cercato di mantenere buoni rapporti ma, ancora una volta, è stato difficile. Scoprire di essere cotto perso del tuo amico d'infanzia al liceo, amico d'infanzia che passa da una ragazza all'altra con una facilità impressionante (e che tra l'altro viene da te a lamentarsi che la ragazza del momento l'ha piantato), insomma non è quello che si augurerebbe neppure al peggior nemico. E quindi è stato quasi naturale diminuire sempre più i contatti, non che non gli pesasse la sola idea, ma riuscire a vedere Oikawa come solo un amico necessitava ridurre la sua costante presenza nella vita di tutti i giorni. E poi i tentativi di Oikawa di mantenere un rapporto, qualunque esso fosse, qualunque volesse, erano finiti. D'improvviso le telefonate si sono interrotte, le chat sono rimaste vuote come una città fantasma, e i messaggi (che erano numerosi dalla mattina alla sera) erano solo confinati a determinate occasioni, una vittoria importante, un compleanno... niente di più.

Ecco, c'è da ammettere che per fargli compiere questo passo, per cui lui di certo non aveva il coraggio, Hajime era andato a Tokyo con una ragazza. Questa ragazza, una sua compagna del suo corso di fisiologia, di cui probabilmente neanche si ricorda il nome (o forse non l'ha veramente mai saputo) con cui usciva così, giusto per farsi passare dalla mente i pensieri di un po' più che amicizia che concernevano il _suo amico_ — forse non poteva già definirlo tale —  gli aveva chiesto di conoscere Oikawa. Erano andati a vedere una sua partita (ed era un'eternità che Hajime non lo vedeva giocare e il suo cuore, maledetto, continuava a dirgli che tutte le scelte che aveva fatto fino a quel momento erano solo stronzate), erano usciti con lui per festeggiare la vittoria e lei di ritorno verso Osaka non aveva fatto altro che parlare di quanto Oikawa fosse figo. Si era sentito geloso, di una gelosia insana perché c'era sempre stato qualcuno che parlava così di lui, ma era geloso perché evidentemente lei poteva essere qualcosa di interessante per Tooru. Non come lui. Dopo quella volta, l'anno scorso o giù di lì, Oikawa aveva smesso di cercarlo con la stessa solerzia. Gli era solo giunta voce attraverso uno dei suoi compagni di squadra attuali, che si era infortunato poco dopo essere stato reclutato dalla Nazionale. Solo quella volta gli aveva mandato un messaggio che gli diceva, ancora lo ricorda perfettamente, di recuperare una gazzetta sportiva o di mettere su questo o quel canale dedicato allo sport perché parlavano di lui.

E poi c'è stata ieri sera.

Un'amichevole tra l'università di Tokyo e quella di Sakai, che insomma non ha questa squadra fortissima di pallavolo, l'ha portato vicinissimo a Osaka. Il messaggio arrivato sul suo telefono alle otto di sera, quando ancora era nella stanzetta dell'ospedale a recuperare le sue cose, chiedeva soltanto se conoscesse un posto buono dove cenare a Osaka. Nulla di più. Niente saluti o convenevoli di sorta.

Ovviamente, Hajime ha deciso di chiamarlo, incazzato più che altro, perché non se lo aspettava affatto quel balzo che il suo cuore traditore ha fatto precipitando un abisso tumultuoso e decisamente imbarazzante.

È stato un istante. "Non era necessaria una telefonata," ha detto, il clamore di uno spogliatoio pieno di sportivi a rimbombare intorno a lui "Ma ho un paio di giorni liberi... E ho intenzione di fare un giro a Osaka... sapresti indicarmi un buon ristorante?". Il tono pacato, serio, freddo quasi formale è stato come un calcio a gamba tesa negli stinchi, come atterrare male da un salto ed essere respinto dal pavimento della palestra.

E quello che è uscito dalla sua bocca, dopo, è stato bislacco a dire poco. "Se riesci a venire alla stazione di Sujimoto, ti trovo un buco dove mangiare decentemente".

Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio Oikawa gli ha risposto, con un ringraziamento fugace e un "ci vediamo lì, allora" che ha fatto sobbalzare tutto dentro di lui.

È corso a Sujimotoko, ieri sera, ed è rimasto fermo al binario in attesa. In cuor suo, non si aspettava di vederlo da solo, a scendere dal treno a testa bassa. E, Dio, il suo cuore traditore ha continuato a fare quello strano scherzo coi tuffi carpiati in giro per il corpo.  E ricorda chiaramente di aver pensato che, dannazione, è ancora più figo di quanto ricordasse.

_Iwaizumi_. Quello è stato un altro calcio, stavolta rotante alla Chuck Norris, piazzato nel fianco o direttamente al centro del petto. Niente più nomignoli, niente saluti affettuosi. Gli ha porso la mano e gli ha sorriso, cordiale, chiamandolo col suo cognome.

C'è stato un istante, un lungo istante in cui sulla sua lingua si sono arrotolate una serie di parole a cui non ha avuto il coraggio di dare voce. Una serie innumerevole di domande, affermazioni, attenzioni che voleva dargli e prendersi. E poi nella sua testa, nella sua scatola cranica erano rimbalzate le parole che non ha mai avuto il cuore di dirgli. _Sono innamorato di te. Sono innamorato di  te. Sono innamorato di te. Da tempo. Forse oggi. Forse da sempre. Forse per sempre. Forse è solo gelosia. Forse voglio di più. Voglio le stelle. Voglio il mondo. Voglio te. Voglio solo te._

Avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro. Da una sinapsi all'altra, attraversando la gelatina grigia e bianca degli alberi neuronali, incagliandosi tra le ragnatele meningee e rimbalzando di qua e di là nella corteccia e nell'area sottocorticale, in ogni singola periferia cerebrale, scendendo giù per i nervi, fino a raggiungere ogni distretto del corpo, la spina dorsale e il midollo. _Sono innamorato di te. Guardami. Guardami._

Oikawa invece guardava avanti. Mentre parlava di quanto tutta la prefettura di Osaka fosse graziosa. E lui gli avrebbe volentieri tirato una testata lì, su due piedi a rovinare quel suo bel visino che dannazione meritava tutto fuorché quello.

Poi, all'improvviso gli occhi nocciola di Tooru si sono incontrati coi suoi. Ed è stato come tornare indietro. A prima delle cazzate, a prima di salutarsi in stazione, a prima di decidere di prendere due strade diverse. Hanno cominciato a parlare, un fiume in piena. E gli è mancato tutto. Cioè razionalmente lo sapeva già che gli mancava tutto questo, ma averlo lì, a camminargli accanto e ride, a parlargli con quella sua voce un po' più adulta, anche un po' fredda ad essere onesti, lo ha messo di fronte alla terribile verità: ha bisogno di Oikawa, forse più di quanto potesse mai immaginare.

A ben vedere, alla fine, hanno parlato di tutto e non hanno parlato di niente. Non sono entrati nel personale, non hanno indagato gli anfratti oscuri dei loro cuori, e forse è stato un bene. È stato più che altro Tooru a parlare, ha sempre parlato un sacco lui. E le partite, e i suoi coinquilini, e la Nazionale, e l'infortunio che di certo non lo fermerà. Hajime ha smesso di contare i drink che hanno bevuto intorno al quarto. Oikawa ha per lo più bevuto cose leggere, analcolici e forse una birra, lui invece ha ingurgitato con decisione tre o quattro birre piccole per poi passare ad una o due medie. Sì, proprio non ricorda.

Ma lo ricorda perfettamente il dopo. Oikawa che lo accompagnava a casa tenendoselo addosso. Il profumo inebriante del suo shampoo. Le sue lamentele leggere e quei commenti appena appena piccati mentre salivano le scale e nell'entrare in quella specie di buco arredato alla buona.

E poi c'era stato _quello_. Il sapore delle sue labbra. Le loro mani a rincorrersi e tirarsi via i vestiti di dosso. La sua voce che si è lasciata sfuggire il suo nome. Il suo viso _poco prima di_ _—_

Il suo cuore registra il colpo di nuovo con un suono basso e profondo a scavare la cavità toracica. Hanno fatto l'amore. O forse Oikawa potrebbe definirlo solo sesso. Ma c'è stata elettricità tra loro, qualcosa che li legava, e legava le loro mani e i loro cuori mentre i loro corpi si intrecciavano e con una voracità impressionante le loro labbra si perdevano tra loro.

Probabilmente, al suo ritorno Oikawa gli dirà un "È stato un piacere rivederti" e se ne andrà di nuovo. E forse un po' se lo merita, a giocare col suo cuore così e a permettersi di volere di più da lui.

Si rannicchia meglio nel letto e cerca di autoconvincersi che potrebbe andare peggio. Che in effetti Oikawa avrebbe potuto sgusciare fuori dal letto e scappare. O ancora, rifiutarlo e dirgli addio per sempre. E invece, alla fine è stato lì, e l'ha accettato e ha accettato quei sentimenti che stavano nel suo cuore da tempo.

 

 

Tooru dovrebbe averlo recuperato il coraggio di tornare in quel piccolo appartamento, ma sta ancora fissando la vetrina del reparto forno del konbini, il vetro è così pulito che può specchiarvisi e il suo sguardo è vitreo e ha l'aria stravolta.

Cosa diavolo ha fatto ieri sera. E non è una domanda, è proprio un'affermazione.

Iwaizumi ha bevuto un sacco, ieri sera, davvero tanto ed è stato del tutto inaspettato trovarselo addosso, che se lo baciava in quel modo feroce. Si è sentito però così felice, perché ha aspettato tanto questo momento, mentre cercava Iwaizumi tra le braccia di qualcun altro, provava di tirarselo via dalla testa intraprendendo questa o quella relazione tanto per dimenticare (riuscendo ad arrivarci molto vicino in alcuni casi). L'ha accettato, o per lo meno ha accettato di stare con lui anche solo una volta, e forse mentre questa memoria gli entrerà nel cuore e sotto la pelle e non se ne andrà più via, e forse riuscirà a lavarsi di dosso quella sensazione di eterna devozione che li lega, forse potrà dimenticarla e potrà andare avanti. Forse. Grazie di tutto, sì, grazie per tutti i ricordi.

Deve seriamente tornare indietro. Deve seriamente recuperare la colazione, anche se forse non ha molto appetito, e tornare da Iwaizumi. Parlare e chiudere il cerchio. Probabilmente lui non si ricorderà niente o forse vorrà dimenticare l'accaduto. Ed è giusto, e forse è normale. Forse non si ricorda quello che gli ha detto dopo, dopo il sesso, dopo la doccia che ne è seguita, mentre stava già crollando dal sonno, misto all'ottundimento generato dal quantitativo di alcool ingerito. _Mi sei mancato._ E ora è più certo che mai di voler parlare con Iwaizumi, a cuore aperto, per tornare a un prima in cui non c'erano sentimenti di cui vergognarsi, o sogni umidi, e sudore e nomi sussurrati in piena notte, le mani tra le gambe. Vuole tornare ad avere un amico, solo un amico, il suo preferito. Perché di certo, Iwaizumi non vuole questo per loro, questa assurda novità che non doveva di certo accadere.

Sì, non comprerà per sé la colazione. Prenderà il prossimo treno utile dopo la loro chiacchierata serissima a tavolino e tornerà a Tokyo. Probabilmente cambierà numero di telefono, poi.

Fa caldo ed è un caldo asfissiante che gli preme sulla schiena, sulle spalle come se, stesse trascinando con sé un carico pesante. Ma probabilmente è solo un caldo psicologico, qualcosa di intestino, di interno alla sua mente. Ha sempre giocato col suo cuore, è questa la realtà. Ha sempre cercato di sopprimere quel sentimento che è sempre stato lì, a intermittenza. Guardarsi intorno aiuta a guarire, a farsi leccare le ferite dell'anima da qualcun'altro. Ma i suoi occhi sono sempre stati per quell'amico, che forse non può più propriamente definire tale.

Gli ha presentato una ragazza, tempo fa, circa un annetto fa. Nulla di strano, sono cose che si fanno tra amici, ma Iwaizumi era sempre sembrato poco interessato a quel mondo sentimentale. E poi c'era stata lei. Una ragazza seria e un po' civettuola, carina. Ricorda d'aver sperato, per un po', che quello che faceva lui al liceo, mentre presentava al suo amico la ragazza con cui stava uscendo, avesse scottato Iwaizumi in qualche modo, anche solo una minima percentuale di quanto stava bruciando a lui. E l'aveva invidiata quella ragazza, che poteva avere tutte le attenzioni di Iwaizumi, di un Iwaizumi più maturo e più che mai separato da lui, lontano dai ricordi d'infanzia e dall'amicizia che li legava. Il filo rosso era già spezzato e quando li aveva visti andar via si era messo il cuore in pace. Niente più saluti la mattina o la sera, niente più messaggi su questo sogno o quel film orribile che davano su questo canale sconosciuto ai più. Niente più loro due.

Non sa cosa gli sia passato ieri per la testa, poi, a contattarlo dopo quasi un anno di messaggi definibili più che altro convenevoli. Non credeva di veder squillare il telefono, e di poter sentire ancora il suo cuore battere in quel modo. Assurdo. Stupido. Iwaizumi era lì, in stazione, ad aspettarlo. Identico a quella che a tutti gli effetti potrebbe sembrare una vita fa. L'espressione severa, le spalle dritte e rigide, l'aria un po' trasandata e trafelata. E forse un po' ha sperato che fosse corso in stazione per vederlo, che avesse attraversato di fretta Sujimotoko, che avesse salito a due a due i numerosi scalini della stazione per raggiungere il binario.

Nel breve tragitto in treno, aveva pensato a lungo come salutarlo. Se abbracciarlo, sorridergli o semplicemente chiamarlo alla vecchia maniera prima di infastidirlo con qualche affermazione troppo affettuosa. Ma poi gli era venuto naturale, allungare la mano e stringerla, sorridergli come una maschera e chiamarlo come non l'ha mai chiamato in tutta la vita.

È sembrato ferito, forse non se lo aspettava. Forse aveva esagerato. E a ben pensarci i suoi occhi sembravano stelle mentre lo aspettava al binario e in quel momento avevano perso la luce.

È stato crudele, gratuitamente crudele. E non poteva più tornare indietro. Aveva cominciato a parlare del tempo, e di quanto fosse bella la zona. Come se fosse naturale parlare di certe cose con qualcuno a cui hai voluto bene e in cui hai riposto tutto il tuo amore per tutta una vita.

Poi, non lo sa sinceramente cosa è successo. A guardarlo negli occhi, mentre sembrava così ferito e perduto in un mondo ormai lontano, era tornato a Miyagi, mentre facevano la strada insieme dopo gli allenamenti. E aveva cominciato a ricordarsi che quello lì, accanto all'amico di sempre, era ed è sempre stato il suo posto. Il suo fottutissimo posto.

Il breve tratto di strada per tornare al palazzotto malconcio in cui vive Iwaizumi è lì davanti a lui. Le gambe di nuovo non stanno troppo collaborando. La mattina sta facendo capolino dietro i palazzi, rarefatta e sottile nell'arsura di un'estate davvero troppo in anticipo.

In qualche modo, Iwaizumi l'altra sera ha bevuto come una spugna, mangiando poco o nulla. L'ha ascoltato blaterare del nulla più assoluto, di quanto i suoi coinquilini certe volte lo facciano impazzire, ad esempio, o della Nazionale e del suo dannatissimo ginocchio che proprio non vuole riprendersi del tutto. Non era tanto sfatto, comunque, almeno a star seduto a tavola, ma via via che tornavano verso il suo appartamento (di certo non gli avrebbe permesso di tornare a casa da solo, dopo essersi scolato tutte quelle birre), era diventato sempre più evidente che Iwaizumi era giù di corda, e aveva davvero bevuto troppo.

Mentre lo aiutava ad entrare in casa, Iwaizumi aveva poggiato la testa contro la sua schiena e gliel'aveva detto. _Mi sei mancato_. Ed era stato un momento. Perché lui aveva fatto di tutto, aveva cercato in ogni modo di essere un buon amico e soffocare quei sentimenti, ma alla fine l'aveva baciato. E non se l'aspettava, non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato in tuttal a vita, che lui avrebbe ricambiato.

Le scale della palazzina scricchiolano sotto i suoi piedi e sta pregando qualsiasi kami di non rimanere secco lì, nella tromba delle scale, perché vuole davvero salutare Iwaizumi prima di uscire per sempre dalla sua vita. Mettere le cose in chiaro e chiudere per sempre questa storia.

Le dita tremano sulle chiavi mentre le infila nella serratura della porta il cui smalto sembra essere stato grattato via da tempo e dalla noncuranza generale in cui è lasciato l'intero stabile.

«Stavo per chiamare la polizia e quel crime show in cui cercano le persone scomparse...» bofonchia Iwaizumi, seduto a tavola un libro aperto davanti a lui. Il futon steso a metà fuori dalla finestra.

«Ti ho detto che sarei tornato.» annuisce.

«Non si sa mai con te.» replica, stringendosi nelle spalle. E nella sua testa passa questo messaggio che, sì, dovrebbe decisamente ignorare. _Peccato si sia vestito_.

«Dobbiamo parlare.» farfuglia sfilandosi le scarpe e lasciandole lì vicino alla porta. Gli porge il caffé e la brioche e si siede a terra di fronte a lui.

 

 

Definire Hajime incazzato è fargli un complimento. Anche di quelli carini, in realtà. «Sei formale.» sibila, come se dire quest'ovvietà fosse sputare acido e veleno.

«Dici?» risponde.

«Di cosa vuoi parlare, Oikawa?» farfuglia. Meglio cambiare discorso, perché probabilmente se n'è accorto solo lui, di come è seduto, di come sta dritto con le spalle, non è per niente rilassato e già tutti i suoi timori si stanno profilando all'orizzonte. Questa storia non andrà a finire bene. Glielo sta per dire, gli sta per dire di dimenticarsi tutto, di tornare indietro e lasciarsi alle spalle quella notte, e tutto il resto. Come se fosse facile.

E sembra pensarci un po'. Apre la bocca due volte e inala a fondo per poi richiuderla. E lui aspetta, perché vuole davvero farselo spezzare da lui il cuore. Perché alla fine gli va bene anche così. Davvero. Rimanere in questo stato di stasi, in un non luogo in cui non esiste altro che quello che hanno fatto ieri, quella piccola stanza e niente di più.

Ma il silenzio è impressionante. Anche mentre pensa, e fa i suoi ragionamenti del tutto privati e interni alla sua testa, Oikawa è un tipo tremendamente rumoroso. Eppure ora è in silenzio ed è uno di quei silenzi che non basterebbe una spada per fenderli.

«Comincio io, che dici?» e vorrebbe subito reingoiare quelle parole che gli sono sfuggite dai denti, perché no, non vuole aiutare Oikawa, vuole farsi spezzare il cuore e non vuole finirla lui perché potrebbe ancora fare l'errore di illudersi e sperare. E non c'è niente che faccia più paura della speranza.

Tooru alza gli occhi su di lui. «È difficile».

«Comincia dall'inizio magari, no?» replica, chinando la testa di lato. «Vuoi metà brioche?».

«No. Non credo di riuscire a mangiare niente...» bofonchia Oikawa, scuotendo la testa. «Questo discorso mi mette ansia e... smetteresti di fissarmi, per favore?».

«Perché? Non mordo mica.» rimbrotta, prendendo poi una lunga sorsata del caffè scadente del konbini.

Gli sfugge una risata nervosa, e per un istante sembra rilassarsi, per poi ricomporsi subito. «Veramente ho dei segni addosso che dicono il contrario».

Il caffè gli va per traverso e brucia dappertutto, e sembra avere l'intenzione di uscirgli dal naso. Lo inghiotte di malavoglia e scuote la testa. Okay, probabilmente se l'è meritato.

«Non credo succederà un'altra volta, Iwaizumi».

«Non—» comincia a dire senza nemmeno darsi tempo per processare la nuova informazione. E lo guarda, in silenzio. «Non chiamarmi così».

«Non siamo più... ragazzini, Iwaizumi.» replica. «E forse dovrei aggiungere qualche onorifico accanto, tipo un san, o un kun... non siamo più amici, tu ed io... ed è da un po' che non lo siamo più».

«Oikawa aspetta.» sibila, ordina o forse esce come un sussurro dalle sue labbra. Forse non vuole viverla adesso questa cosa, perché in qualche punto della sua testa, del suo cuore o della sua anima, chi lo sa, lui è felice di quello che hanno fatto stanotte.

«Cosa? Cosa vuoi che aspetti?» replica, alterandosi. E Hajime non sa che rispondere, vuole solamente non essere lì. «Abbiamo mandato all'aria quel poco che ci era rimasto... e non era poi tanto... E—E mi scuso di essere piombato di nuovo nella tua vita così, probabilmente ti trovavi bene a vivere senza di me, io non ci riesco veramente bene ma—ma, sì, posso abituarmi, mi basta quello che abbiamo fatto l'altra notte e... non posso dirti amici come prima perché... non credo di volere quello.  E forse non l'ho neanche mai voluto. Forse ho sempre voluto di più. E... no, non credo che tu possa avere posto per me nella tua vita e non credo che io possa avere te nella mia, non come amico».

_Ah_. Hajime lo guarda, in silenzio, questo discorso gli sta piacendo e non poco. Le labbra nascoste dalle mani giunte che reggono anche il mento. Vuole che il silenzio crolli addosso a loro due e si senta forte e chiaro in quella stanza bollente. Si sta impanicando, ed è uno spettacolo mai visto perché Oikawa, anche nelle sue insicurezze, ha sempre avuto una morigerata calma, una facciata tale da sembrare comunque invincibile.

«Mi dispiace di averti chiamato. Averti portato a letto, aver fatto quelle cose e... Oddio, scusati con la tua ragazza da parte mia... per essermi imposto qui da te questa notte per— _ecco_ , no, forse non—non le direi quello che abbiamo fatto perché insomma non—non... non lo so. Non lo so, ecco. Non lo direi alla persona con cui sto... non che io stia con qualcuno adesso ma—» incespica, balbetta.

E Hajime cerca di non tradire emozioni, ma seriamente adesso lo spingerebbe a terra e riprenderebbe il secondo round di quello che hanno fatto ieri sera, o stanotte a seconda. Vorrebbe anche solo zittirlo con un bacio, ma vuole vedere dove può andare a parare. Vuole sentirla bene, forte e chiara l'elettricità che corre tra i loro cuori, su un filo elettrico invisibile, sul filo del destino.

«Io... non merito un amico come te. Non merito te. Come persona, proprio... come parte integrante della mia vita. Come ciò che tiene insieme questa marea di cerotti usati e malconci che è la mia esistenza insomma.» farfuglia mentre tiene la testa bassa a fissare le mani, strette forte forte, le nocche sempre più chiare che tremano per lo sforzo.

Non è per nulla un codardo. Ed è incredibile che ancora non se la sia filata via, a gambe levate verso la stazione. 

«E ieri sera ti ho baciato... e ti ho—insomma, ho rovinato quello che avevamo. Quel poco che... ah, scusami, ti prego _di_ —» si interrompe, la voce trema ancora più di prima.

Sta per dire qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi, e che evidentemente Hajime non vuol sentire. _Okay, basta, stop, alt_. Lui non può effettivamente più aspettare. Si allunga sul suo tavolo, infinitesimale, grande quanto una mattonella del pavimento suppergiù. E cerca di non pesare troppo sulla lastra di legno per non trovarsi a mangiare i suoi prossimi pranzi a terra. Raccoglie le sue mani nel tentativo di farle rilassare. «Le cose si fanno in due, Tooru. Mica mi hai traviato. Sono grande, adulto e vaccinato, mi pare, no? E di certo non sei stato lì a calarmi i pantaloni... cioè sì, _ma no_ —».

Tooru alza lo sguardo, gli occhi liquidi e larghi, in un'espressione indicibile. Sembra confuso, felice e spaventato tutto in un'unica espressione.

Prende un lungo sospiro Hajime e chiude gli occhi per un secondo per catalizzare tutte le sue energie in un pensiero che gli danza sulla lingua da un'eternità ormai. «Io sono innamorato di te. E ho cercato di inghiottirlo questo sentimento, per tanto tanto tempo. Ma...» sbuffa. «Non è che ci sia riuscito proprio bene bene... ho provato a mettermi l'anima in pace... non so quando è cominciata, forse prima era solo affinità. Ma poi ci siamo separati e io vivevo tutti i giorni abituato al fatto che, pur non vedendoci, c'eri da qualche parte e perdevi tempo anche solo per mandarmi un messaggio...» sospira, ed è incredibile il tono che sta usando perché non è per niente pacato e gentile, potrebbe quasi dirsi arrabbiato. «Ma faceva male, avere una vita così separata dalla tua. Sono quattro ore di treno di distanza, eppure sembra un'era geologica. Come se vivessimo in due posti separati, in due universi lontani e—».

«Sei innamorato di me?» dice Tooru interrompendolo. Gli occhi se possibile ancora più larghi e più liquidi di prima. Tradiscono una felicità mista a un potpourri di altre emozioni che stanno lì sospese nella sua testa.

«Solo questo hai afferrato del mio discorso?» replica, finto offeso.

« _Antipatico_! Beh, insomma, è un bel colpo...» mugugna, ora i suoi occhi brillano come fuochi d'artificio. Le mani finalmente si rilassano e accettano la sua stretta. «Me l'hai schiacciato praticamente in faccia».

«Io ho cercato di cambiare la mia vita per... allontanarmi il più possibile da te, per essere qualcosa di completamente lontano.» aggiunge.

«Hai lasciato la pallavolo a causa mia?» domanda e di nuovo le sue dita si chiudono sul palmo e lui tenta di sgusciare via dalla sua stretta. «Oddio è anche peggio di quanto pensassi!».

«No. L'ho lasciata per fare il chirurgo, mi servono le mani, sai, per farlo e con un infortunio al polso posso dire addio alla microchirurgia ortopedica.» replica burbero. «Però comunque lasciare la pallavolo ha aiutato entrambi ad allontanarci, no?».

«Presumo... non lo so, forse l'ho vissuto come un tradimento...» sospira scuotendo la testa.

«Beh, diciamo che forse l'effetto voleva anche essere quello.» annuisce senza mitigare i suoi toni. «Comunque, tornando alla discussione di prima. Siamo andati a letto insieme e suppongo che entrambi lo volessimo, e se così non fosse, sono io quello che ha approfittato della situazione, Oikawa, e non il contrario».

Tooru lo guarda ancora, un caleidoscopio di emozioni il suo viso.

Hajime gli lascia le mani, si stiracchia e si alza in piedi, recuperando la brioche. «In tutta sincerità, posso dirlo? Sono contento che non siamo più amici, perché io voglio davvero di più.» farfuglia. «Ad esempio, voglio tipo spogliarti e riportarti a letto seduta stante, stare tutto il giorno a letto con te anche a non fare niente, ché non è necessario scopare per affermare i nostri sentimenti. Perché sono abbastanza sicuro, ma potrei sbagliare, che tu torneresti volentieri a letto con me, piuttosto che stare lì, tutto formale con la tua faccia sconvolta da questa rivelazione sconcertate: io sono innamorato di te».

«Sei innamorato di me.» farfuglia.

«Ti facevo un filino più sveglio.» brontola. «Spero tu abbia sentito il resto del discorso e di non aver sprecato il fiato... perché non sono nemmeno le sei di mattina e ho bevuto un sacco ieri... e comincia a farmi male la testa... mi roderebbe abbastanza doverti ripetere tutto per inculcarti nella testa che voglio te, però posso sempre fartelo capire a suon di sberle se continui a guardarmi così...».

Lo fissa, Tooru, mezzo inebetito. Forse ha davvero sovrastimato la sua intelligenza. E lo ha fatto per anni, _cavoli_! «Sei sempre il solito cavernicolo.» dice, la voce rotta, mentre si copre gli occhi con le dita e scuote il capo. Forse ha calcato troppo la mano. Forse ha esagerato. Forse è stato troppo rapido e magari queste cose si fanno con un minimo di delicatezza in più. E forse è arrivato alle conclusioni errate a gamba tesa.

 

 

Il silenzio piomba di nuovo tra quelle quattro mura sottili.

Non può credere alle sue orecchie, a quelle informazioni che hanno invaso il suo cervello con una certa irriverenza e che i poveri neuroni stanno faticando ad immagazzinare. Anni di attese per questo momento e ora non riesce a capacitarsi.

Iwaizumi è ancora in piedi, la brioche ancora in mano, intonsa. L'aria entra tiepida dalla finestra aperta, è cambiato il vento, in tutti i sensi.

«Ehi, Oikawa?» lo chiama piano, la voce è più vicina e più calda, morbida. È sempre stato un tipo estremamente brusco, anche prima, non l'ha certo dette dolcemente quelle cose.

Alza appena gli occhi, che tiene nascosti ancora dietro le dita. «Dammi un momento. Devo un attimo per digerire tutto questo.» riesce a profrerire senza incespicare troppo. «Perché sono davvero tante cose tutte insieme e... non credo che il mio cuore possa reggere il colpo».

Quello che forse non può più definire amico, guadagna il suo fianco e si siede a terra accanto a lui, che intanto torna a coprirsi gli occhi con le dita, e a massaggiare coi polpastrelli la fronte, come a inculcarsi meglio tutta la questione nella testa.

Il capoccione ispido di Iwaizumi si poggia con un certo impeto contro la sua spalla, i capelli irti gli fanno il solletico sotto il collo. «Non ti metto fretta.» mormora, la voce profonda gli vibra addosso e dentro alla cassa toracica, come un tuono improvviso. «Però la mia offerta di tornare a letto è valida ancora per poco. Poi ti ci porto di peso».

«Il solito selvaggio, bruto, troglodita...» replica e poi sospira a lungo. Poi, la rivelazione. «Ti è venuto duro».

Dopo un momento, evidentemente deve averlo confuso, Iwaizumi borbotta un «No, adesso no».

«Dico ieri sera.» annuisce.

«Beh, sì. Sai, per fare certe cose è abbastanza necessario avercelo duro. È proprio una questione di fisiologia...» bofonchia. «E, oddio! Anche tu lo avevi duro, _incredibile?_ ».

Tooru decide di soprassedere questa serie di commenti inconcludenti per arrivare al punto. «Dico, non me lo aspettavo, Iwa... _Iwaizumi_ ».

« _Ah_ , Dio, per favore, è una tortura sentirmi chiamare così. Ci conosciamo da una ventina d'anni, potresti ad esempio chiamarmi per nome? Che ne so? Ti ho appena dichiarato il mio amore per te, cavolo! Oikawa!» grugnisce, ma è più infastidito che arrabbiato, e neanche si sposta da dove sta, con la sua testa pesante contro di lui. «E che devo dire io? Io neanche mi aspettavo che ci stessi! E voglio sperare che provi qualcosa per me... visto e considerato che io ho messo i miei sentimenti sul tavolo e _il mio coso duro_ —insomma, hai capito».

Oddio non lo faceva così pudico. _Che razza di tenerone!_  Però qualcosa l'ha piccato nell'orgoglio. «Ma tu pensi davvero che io vada a letto con chiunque mi pare solo così tanto per uscire dalla routine?» rimbrotta sferrando un colpo al tavolo con la mano. «Non che ci sia niente di male, beninteso...» aggiunge, poi riacquistando un minimo di compostezza. «A me bastava anche solo avere la notte scorsa come ricordo, niente di più... e invece tornerò a Tokyo con una confessione... che tra l'altro, se mi dai il tempo di metabolizzare _accetterei_ ».

Iwaizumi sta di nuovo in silenzio, gli afferra solo il polso, intreccia le dita alle sue e se le porta alla bocca per baciargli le nocche.

«Mi hai sentito?» mormora. «Io provo qualcosa per te. E non vale, perché sono abbastanza sicuro di provarla da più tempo di te...».

« _Tsk_ , non credo proprio.» replica l'altro, ancora tutto impegnato a baciargli la mano. «Io penso di essere cotto di te dall'infanzia... a più riprese».

Tooru sbuffa, lievemente alterato. «E allora siamo due cretini. Perché pure io penso di aver cominciato a volerti sposare dall'asilo... con alti e bassi. Ho cercato di dimenticarmi di te tante volte...» bofonchia. «E abbiamo perso un sacco di tempo».

«Credo che in realtà ci sia servita... tutta questa cosa. Forse, il nostro destino era trovarci qui, oggi... o ieri, insomma... dopo una serie di eventi in concatenazione che ci hanno distanziato e riavvicinato... e che hanno reso chiari e lampanti i nostri sentimenti, no?».

Darebbe qualsiasi cosa per guardarlo in faccia, ma nella posizione in cui sono, è praticamente impossibile. Dal tono, però, potrebbe giurare che Iwaizumi, no, _Iwa-chan_  è contento.

Ed è suo.

E lui non potrebbe mai essere più felice di così. Neanche quando ha vinto la prima partita con la Nazionale è stato tanto felice. Neanche quando l'hanno convocato per le Olimpiadi.

«Vogliamo andare a letto?» gli domanda piano, il troglodita che ha addosso e che continua a baciargli le nocche della mano con una perizia e dolcezza davvero impossibili. «Senza fare sesso per ora che devo ancora riprendermi da stanotte...»

«Parliamo un po'? E ci coccoliamo?» propone. «Basta che non si suda, che potrei squagliarmi».

«Mi pare un buon piano. Puoi raccontarmi ad esempio di quanto non ti piaccia Tokyo... e di quanto non ti piaccia questo appartamento...» farfuglia Iwa-chan tirandosi su, in un gesto troppo fluido per essere così presto di mattina. Gli porge la mano con il suo sorriso balordo, quello sghimbescio che ha sempre avuto fin da piccolo.

E lui non può far altro che prenderla.

Ma lo tira a sé, correndo il rischio di sfondare il pavimento scricchiolante e finire nell'appartamento sottostante.

«Ma che sei matto!» ringhia Iwa-chan crollando su di lui.

E Tooru affonda il viso nel suo collo a inalare quel profumo di casa, di polvere e vento, prima di stringere le labbra e soffiargli una pernacchia nell'incavo della spalla.

L'altro ride e stringe l'abbraccio un po' più su di lui, la mano sotto la camicia di lino. «Hai davvero troppi vestiti addosso per i miei gusti in questo momento, e dobbiamo stendere il futon... oddio, ancora non ti va di sudare?».

La sua voce, così vicina e profonda lo fa tremare. Tooru ride, mentre raccoglie quel viso un po' arcigno per natura e spigoloso tra le dita e lo guida verso il suo. Le labbra dischiuse. La lingua tra i denti.

Iwa-chan, anzi, meglio, _Hajime_ risponde ingordo, se non feroce, si impadronisce della sua bocca senza chiedere il permesso a ricambiare con una catena di baci famelici.

E forse non è ancora il bacio perfetto, dovranno fare un po' più pratica, e forse devono conoscersi meglio nel senso più carnale del termine e magari dovranno prendersi il loro tempo per accomodarsi in questa nuova situazione, per destreggiarsi tra gli impegni e la strada che li divide.

Ma una cosa la sa per certo. Il posto della sua mano, è intrecciata a quella di Iwa-chan.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco, grazie per aver letto questa storia.  
> Come detto, spero di aver reso giustizia a questi due, non sono molto sicura del prodotto finito, magari è un po' ridondante e pesante in alcuni punti (ho provato a soffocare la neuroscienziata che è in me, ma non è certo una passeggiata).  
> Ringrazio intanto Asia191, che ha fatto un lavoro immenso a leggersi a tarda sera la storia, a correggermela così da poterla pubblicare ieri mattina su un sito italiano e (perché no!) oggi qui.  
> Probabilmente, ma non do niente per certo, questa storia avrà un capitolo omake, se mai avrò il coraggio di pubblicarlo, e magari appena avrò tempo ne posterò una traduzione.  
> Detto questo, un ultima nota conclusiva, il titolo: "La sottile linea rossa" è inteso sia come Filo rosso del destino (Unmei no akai ito) delle suggestioni cino-nipponiche, sia come limite invalicabile che in questo caso è stato valicato.  
> Grazie ancora di aver aperto (e spero letto) questa storia.  
> M.


End file.
